Though many build processes have been automated, the assembly process for automotive vehicles still includes a variety of manual sequences, or work processes, to be performed by assembly plant workers. These work processes can be performed by workers while the vehicle travels along a moving assembly line. Some work processes can be reviewed for accurate completion using quality control mechanisms. Example quality control mechanisms include visual inspections for fit and finish, electronic circuit testing, dynamometer testing for powertrain systems, and road testing to detect unwanted buzzes, squeaks, and rattles. However, some work processes include actions that cannot be easily monitored using traditional quality control mechanisms.